Fallen meets Hush, Hush!
by KissMyBassSutcliffe
Summary: What happens when Nora and Patch go on a picnic with Daniel and Luce? Mixed signals are going around and theres a misunderstanding with what happens between Patch and Luce!Is better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Fallen meets Hush, Hush.

Chapter one.

Hi everyone! So sorry all my fans! So sorry it took so long I think you'll like this! PLEASE review! Please! I don't own anything!

Luce pov:

"You coming darling." I heard the soft sweet voice of Daniel coming from the front door. I smiled thinking of his lips on mine. "COMING!" I yelled. "You don't need to shout." I heard his voice in my head. I drew in a deep breath of air. I loved it when he did that. I ran out the door and into the passenger's seat. He clumsily smashed his lips to mine. I pulled away and he started kissing down my neck. "Were are we going?" I whispered into his ear. He groaned. "Picnic." He told me.

Nora pov:

I stared out the window of my upstairs bed room. I had been dating Patch for two years now and he still wouldn't kiss me. I remembered the fight we had last night about it and how angry I was when he called me this morning to invite me to a picnic as if nothing had happened. I saw his big black jeep pull into the drive and tried to block my thoughts so he couldn't sense I was there. He had taught me that trick months ago. He walked up the drive and knocked on the door. I slid open the window panel and stepped out onto the flimsy branch of a tree. I hugged the trees trunk hard and slithered down it. I stepped onto the wet ground below. I ran to his jeep and carefully oh so carefully opened the passenger's door. I slid in and shut it quietly. After a few minutes he started to walk back to his jeep his index and middle finger pressed against his nose. I looked at him. Even the wrinkles of stress on his forehead made him look irresistible. I wanted to run my hands through his perfect, wet black hair. He looked up with a look of shock on his face when he saw me. I started to smile then remembered I was mad at him. I faced forward. He got into the car and I noticed his eyes furrow. I could tell he was trying to get into my head. I smiled to myself. "Angel how did you- did you?" he looked puzzled. Ever since I figured out his real name was Jev I started calling him that to tease him. It had become his nickname like angel had mine. (Even though it's his real name.) This time I simply called him Patch. "Drive Patch. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." He looked hurt. He really did. I wanted to comfort him but I was still to mad. "Angel….. I'm sorry… I can't tell you why." He started. "I just can't kiss you…" He looked at me as a single tear dripped down my face. "Angel…" before I knew it he had pulled over and was kissing me passionately. It felt like heaven. He truly was an Angel. "Jevvvvv!" I moaned. He smashed himself into me. "Angel…" he muttered into my ear.

Daniels pov:

I sat down on the knitted blanket on the grass next to Luce. I starred at her with such passion I thought she would explode. She caught me eyeing her and I wagged my eyebrows. She smiled. I kissed her gently before I was interrupted by my name being called. I looked over to see Jev otherwise known as Patch walking towards us. He has a girl next to him and I could only assume it was Nora, the girl he had been talking about recently. She had dark brown hair that was in barrel curls. She also had stunning grey eyes. I locked eyes with him. I glanced over to Luce. He followed my eyes and when we looked back to each other he wagged his eyebrows.

Patch's Pov:

I could still feel the tingle of Nora's lips on mine as we approached Daniel and his girlfriend, Luce. Luce was alright but I think she paled in comparison to Nora. I saw shock on his face. Crap, did he hear that? No, he couldn't have I was blocking my thoughts. I wagged my eyebrows at her just to reassure him. I didn't mean it though. I entered my angels mind and felt a pang of hurt, betrayal, and jealousy cross her mind. Obviously, se sensed me there and blocked her thoughts. I looked at her face. She was still smiling. Had she seen me wag my eyebrows at Luce? Was that smile fake? I locked my hand with hers but felt her pull away….. "Angel?" I thought. "Marcie all over again." She thought back.

HI GUYS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH NO IDEAS! HAHA! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW! NEED FIFTEEN TO DO NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS GUYS! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS OF WHY PATCH COULDN'T KISS HER! IT HAS TO BE SOMETHING HE WAS NEARVOUS ABOUT ETC. NOT LIKE THE GUARDIAN ANGELS WOULDN'T LET HIM! THANKS! I HAVE IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTERS, BUT I ALWAYS LOVE NEW IDEAS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen meets Hush Hush.

Sorry for the wait! I didn't like this story but I got some good reviews! So here it goes! Enjoy! :D

Nora;

We approached who I naturally assumed was Daniel and Luce. I smiled wider, welcomingly. I looked over to Patch. I looked just in time to see him wag his eyebrows at Luce. My heart dropped. I felt him enter my mind, but I blocked him out as forcefully as I could. He looked over to me in shock. I plastered a false smile to my face. "Angel?" he said. I whispered so quietly I doubted he had heard it. "It's Marcie all over again…" I sighed and ran over to Daniel and Luce.

Daniel;

Did he really just say that about Luce? He wagged his eyebrows at me and I relaxed just a bit. I heard them whispering under their breath. I caught a few words like; Marcie, again, don't, god. I looked at him puzzled, and asked in his mind. "Marcie?" he replied simply with, "It's nothing." I shrugged and laced my fingers through Luce's. I kissed her lightly on the lips.

Luce;

Wow. Wow, was all I could think. Nora, was perfect. Her light creamy brown hair circled her heart shaped face. Her eyes could be considered a dull grey, but to me they were a beautiful stormy grey. I blushed and looked down. I twisted a lock of my long black hair around my index finger. I was ugly compared to Nora. We sat down under the tall oak tree and ate. About an hour later Daniel stood up. "I got to go to the bathroom. Do you know where one is?" he asked. Nora looked up. "Ya, just down the road, can I come with?" she smiled. "Sure!" I felt jealousy fill me and I balled my hands into fists until my knuckles turn white. She stood up and I watched him take her hand as they started to walk away. I felt Jev stiffen next to me. I know how he felt and I sighed.

Jev;

"Jealous much?" I said to Luce and smiled. She shoved me playfully. "You are too!" she shouted and we laughed. She stood up and put her hands into a boxing position. I laughed. "You're on!" I said and put her into a head lock. "Let go!" she shouted. She tripped me and we fell to the ground, me on top of her. I heard a gasp. We both looked over, to find Nora and Daniel standing mouths wide open. I saw a tear drop down her face. "Angel?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion

Fallen meets hush hush

Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took so long enjoy!

Sorry this is so so so so short, just did a little

Something to tide you guys over. Sorry I'll

Write more soon!

Patch

"Wait!" I called as Nora ran off, bawling. I felt a pang of guilt as I saw Daniel look at me. "Danny?" Luce whispered. If looks could kill I swear his would. He looked at Luce and said under his breath. "You said you loved me…. Liar." His wings sprung from his back as he launched himself into the air. Luce ran up to him and grabbed his foot at the last moment. He looked down at her in anger as they hovered at least twenty feet in the air now. He shook his foot. The aim was wrong though, as his boot came in contact with her face….

Luce

I heard the screech of pain emerge from my troat as his boot hit my face. I felt the blood trickle from my face and I let go. I hit the ground as I heard my legs crack. It all went black…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**God I know how long it's been and I'm so sorry! I've just been so busy! Please feel free to tear me apart but I really am sorry! By the way I'm thinking of making a Cam love story. Anyone interested ;) please let me know in a review. **

**Patch**

I stood at contemplation. Should I go after Nora? Or stay and help Luce? I watched as Daniel pained face looked down at Luce. He didn't dare touch most likely feeling as though she hated him. I couldn't blame him I pretty much was pissed myself.

**Luce**

I lay mouth agape at the sight in front of me. Daniel. My sweet Daniel who promised his love for me just kicked me in the face. Even if it were an accident. But then my vision became blurry. I did, however, notice his perfect white wings lined with scarlet bat once before lifting into the clouds above. He didn't even look down.

**Nora**

I sobbed kicking off my shoes as I peered over the trees. The sun was fading fast and it was already late afternoon. The sun peeked over the hill it's colors sprawled over the horizon line. My clouded eyes made out a figure flying away and I hoped in my heart it wasn't Patch. I looked back to the place I had run from and my eyes widened as I noticed Patch. Well I noticed Patch… and Luce. More tears filled my eyes as I saw him lift her delicate body off the ground into his arms before walking away... My heart broke.

**Daniel**

Pain filled my heart and I winced as I heard Luce screeching my name into the skies. I couldn't go back now. Certainly she'd hate me. Right?

**OMG guys once again so sorry! Yes I'd like to point out this story sucks! If you read my other Hush Hush fic you'll see that one's actually good. I just don't know how to write this very well and only am because there needs to be a story about both books together! Well if I write a Cam love story it will be way fricken better than this and each chapter will be at least for Microsoft pages long. review?  
><strong> 


End file.
